


Reader Insert: The School Dance

by GiannaQueenofBelgium



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Quicksilver - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, comics - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Cute fricken fluff, F/M, School Dance, dance fic, domestic fluff (sorta), peter maximoff fluff, tw bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiannaQueenofBelgium/pseuds/GiannaQueenofBelgium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets to experience a night at the school dance, full of drama, fluff and cute Peter Maximoff there to help out and be the adorable sassy boy that he is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader Insert: The School Dance

**Quicksilver School Dance Fic**

As you slipped on your platform shoes you couldn’t help but grin, tonight was going to be amazing. You knew that a lot of girls would have been completely crushed about not having a date for the school dance, but you didn’t let the absence of a boy get you down. Tonight was your night no matter what! For one thing your best friend was the DJ for tonight, and since he had insider information about all of the crap you’d had to go through that school year he’d decided to try and cheer you up.

 

“Here.” He had said to you as he slid over on the couch and extended you a hand written sheet of songs and bands, a couple had a red sharpie line running through the ones the principal didn’t think were appropriate for the high school dance. But there were still plenty of good ones to choose from.

 

With a confused expression you asked Chuck “What’s this,” as you took the sheet from him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s the list of music we’re playing next month at the dance, since you’ve had to deal with that witch Jenna all year I wanted to do something special for you. Now I know it won’t make up for what she did to you, but hey, I think you deserve it Y/N.” Chuck smiled at you and leaned back on the couch you two were positioned on in the middle of his living room. Your eyes widened with ecstasy and amazement as you scanned the list, most of your favorite bands were already written down, there were just three songs you couldn’t stand to listen to on the whole list.

 

“So, I can suggest songs?” You were already elated at the idea of getting to help out with the dance in some way, you had wanted to join the party committee but since Jenna was the president you were not accepted into the club. But this was better than choosing the name of the dance and making tacky banners and decorations. Music was the base of the whole dance, and you were getting to pick whatever you wanted!

 

“More than that, you can veto, add on and suggest whatever you want! As long as it is Okayed by the principal that is. But you’ve got a great taste in music; I doubt she’ll disagree with anything.” He shrugged his shoulders and your body was practically vibrating with excitement and happiness. You looked up at him with misty eyes and grinned before flinging yourself at him in a huge bear hug. He groaned as you flattened him to the couch and kissed his forehead in rapid succession. His Girlfriend Many started to laugh at the affectionate assault from across the room where she was doing homework.

 

“You are seriously the BEST FRIEND I’VE EVER HAD YOU BIG GOOSE!” You shouted gleefully and he laughed and winced at the same time. He looked over at Mandy who just grinned mischievously, she was going to be of no help to him, it was far too entertaining to watch him get playfully attacked.

 

“Ok well if I’m so great you probably want to keep me alive huh?! Well then get off!” He pushed you off and back on the couch and you then proceeded to give him a normal, non-gut crushing hug instead.

 

“HUGS!” Mandy shouted and bounded over to the couch and threw herself at Chuck who screamed and balled up in a poor attempt to protect himself as the two of you tickled and prodded him.

 

 

You chuckled under your breath as that memory resurfaced and played vividly in your mind’s eye, that had been the best day of the school year so far. That day gave you a lot of hope that the school year wouldn’t be a complete disaster; it could be redeemable as mediocre with a huge highlight at least! But the dance was going to be amazing for sure, it had to! You were going to dance to all of your favorite music and you had convinced yourself to ask the boy you had a crush on to dance. You’d been building up confidence to talk to him since you first saw him at the start of the first semester. You had gone to private school for all of middle school and for your freshman year, so now being a sophomore you were going to public school for the first time since elementary. Peter was a year ahead of you being a junior, you hoped with every fiber of your being that he wouldn’t just dismiss you as some kooky kid and ignore you, or even worse start teasing you like everyone else seemed to.

 

The prospect of your crush turning on you made your stomach twist up inside of you; with a shake of your head you pushed those thoughts away. _Tonight was your night._ You had to keep reminding yourself of that or otherwise you’d fall apart before the night even started!

 

“Y/N darling Chuck is here!!” Your mother called and knocked on your door rapid as a machine gun. You jumped off your bed and smoothed the fabric of your bohemian dress quickly and bounded out of your room.

 

“How do I look?” You asked your mother who clasp her hands under her chin and smiled softly at you, looking rather emotional.

 

“You, you look so beautiful Y/N, you’re so grown up.” She almost started to cry.

 

“Mom, I’d say we better snap a photo before the night is over!” You said and patted her back comfortingly and she nodded her head, wiped away the tears and rushed to her room to get her Polaroid camera. Chuck and Mandy stood in the front entry, Chuck was in a black tux with a bowtie that matched Mandy’s dress that looked great with his red hair and green eyes and Mandy wore a floor length aqua gown that brought out her glittering blue eyes and brilliant raven hair. You grinned at them and hugged Mandy, she was becoming like a sister to you since she realized that your relationship was platonic with Chuck and knew that you’d never do anything to harm they’re relationship. She went from stoic to declaring random pillow fights with you overnight and you both became friends.

 

“You look so fab!” You squealed and pulled her into a sisterly hug. She giggled and hugged you back and then ran her hands down from your shoulders to your hands as the hug ended. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled coyly, she nodded and looked up at you.

 

“Awe sooky sooky Y/N! Woo-wee!” Chuck said and widened his eyes as large as he could.

 

“You look so hot.” She commented and winked; you laughed and rolled your eyes. Even though your self-esteem was through the roof in your short lacy dress that slinked around the middle of your thighs you didn’t classify yourself as hot.

 

“This,” you gestured to your frame “is not hot, but thank you Mandy, I appreciate all of your compliments. Keep them coming!” You joked and she titled her head to the side.

 

“Well those shoes make your legs look longer than the Canadian border for one thing…”

 

“Ok girls enough, let’s take some pictures!” Your mother said a little disapproving of all the talk of hotness, she was not too pleased to have her baby girl so grown up and didn’t like to be reminded you were now a young woman. You all grinned and took some group photos, then a couple photos of Chuck and Mandy and just about every combination and pose you three could muster before time ran out and you had to book it to make it in time to the dance.

 

Chuck and Mandy rode in the front seat of his white, 1960 T-Bird while you bounced excitedly in the back. Everything was going to be perfect. Everything was going to be perfect! _Everything had to be perfect._ You repeated a thousand times in your head before your little gang pulled into the parking lot of the high school that was already busting with teenagers and chaperones.  The couple went hand and hand into the school and you giggled as you bounced behind them, boy or no boy you were already bubbling to get jiving!

 

The gym had Christmas lights and streamers hung from the rafters, it was a pattern alternating between two streamers and one set of lights, the white light glowed against the blue, thin paper and cast a heavenly glow. Your jaw dropped at the beautiful decorations: hand cut paper snowflakes carefully pasted to the walls, DJ stage made it look like a snowstorm was swirling around you and thick pieces of white confetti scattered over the floor like fresh snow. As much as you detested Jenna you had to give her and her team of cats did a really good job with the décor.

 

“I promise I’ll dance our song with you, ok?” Chuck told Mandy and kissed her before rushing off to his turn table and huge speakers.

 

“Good luck!” Mandy called to her boyfriend before taking your hand. “Come on Y/N you have to dance with me! I know you’re a closet disco queen.” She teased and you blushed and followed her to the dance floor where people were congregating as the song “Twist and Shout” by The Beatles boomed out of the speakers and everyone started to get into the groove. You favorite songs were a little older, but Chuck let me choose them anyways, so you were having rad time dancing to the Beatles’ older music.

 

The confetti lifted up from little bursts of air from swishing dresses and fast moving feet, making it feel like a blizzard inside of the gym. Your dress billowed our around your legs like a little mushroom. The moment when you began to dance was when Peter Maximoff noticed you from across the room, he was standing next to his sister Wanda talking about how it was such a drag she made him come here and how awful of a sister she was. She was rolling her eyes and regretting asking him to come in the first place. He could easily leave anytime he wanted and never even be seen exiting the building, but he loved to mess with Wanda far too much and was going to drag this out as long as he could, or got distracted. And he was most definitely distracted by the dancing girl.

 

“Twist a little closer now!” Mandy shouted and took your hand, twisting around with you on the dance floor. You were both in stitches by the time the song ended and your sides were already starting to hurt from vigorous dancing, this night might be a little longer and intense than you expected!

 

Jimi Hendrix’s “All Along the Watchtower” started thumping from the stage and Mandy squealed it was her favorite song and one that you really didn’t care for but left on the list for the soul purpose she loved it more than life itself. She started throwing her head all around to the beat of the music, her long black hair flying about madly. You stood and watched her, nodding your head to the music slightly, trying not to laugh at her insane dancing ‘skills’.

 

“I’m gonna get some punch!” You shouted and she gave you two thumbs up, her eyes closed and her body just a rocking to the beat. You rolled your eyes with a soft laugh and went over to the refreshment table.

 

“Look I **so** did not drag you here Peter, you have free will! You could have said no and stayed home and played pong and probably rob a couple of places and be back before mom noticed you’d left instead of coming here!” Wanda started in on him, her arms crossed over the bodice of her red dress. But his eyes were locked on you sauntering over to the table full of yummy treats; he was so interested he didn’t even hear what Wanda was saying.

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. I gotta- I gotta go.” He said with a little throw of his head and walked away from Wanda. She stood staring at the spot he was a second ago with a twitching eye. Thankfully he hadn’t been a complete idiot and used his powers to walk over to you, but to leave his sister hanging in the middle of an argument wasn’t the brightest either.

 

You walked up to the glass punch bowl, picked up a plastic cup, the ladle and scooped some of the sherbet flavored nectar and poured it like a waterfall into your cup. You were taking you first sip when you noticed Jenna a little ways away from the table. Tonight was such a good night; why not make it a little bit sweeter? Maybe burying the hatchet with Jenna was just what you needed. You hadn’t been the nicest to her, maybe she blew a couple choice words you’d said in the past out of proportion and decided to hate you forever? And maybe if you apologized and told her that she actually did a nice job with the dance the suffering would end!

 

You were in a far too euphoric mood to realize approaching your arch-nemesis who was holding a very large glass of punch in hand and was stressed out to the max that the dance was going to be a flop was not a good plan in the slightest. So when you approached her with a warm smile she expected the worst. If she was to be completely honest, she was intimidated by you, which was a feeling she was not used to nor enjoyed in the slightest. You could brighten a whole room with a single smile and even though you couldn’t see it, you were articulate and people loved to listen to you talk about subjects you were passionate about. Jenna hadn’t found anything she was particularly passionate about except maybe party planning, so when you put in your name for the committee setting up the dance she just about had a heart attack. The dance was _her_ project, not yours. Or at least, that is how Jenna saw it.

 

“Hey Jenna, I know we sort of got off on the wrong foot and all, but I just wanted to tell you that you did a really wonderful job on the decorations. The gym looks really great!” You said gleefully, but in her mind it all translated to sarcastic lies that stung like acid. She scrunched up her freckled nose and took a step away from you to escape the reeking words. Your smile slowly fell and she waited for it to be replaced with a wicked grin.

 

“Listen here, just because you think you’re all that doesn’t mean anything here in the real world! You stupid little cheese weasel.” She then threw her arm towards you, the one holding the cup of punch of course, and the bright red liquid came showering towards you. You didn’t even flinch; you just closed your eyes and became ridged as the crimson red punch covered the entire front of your cream colored dress. You opened your eyes, punch dripping off your nose and seeping into your clothes. You just stared at her. Jenna looked just as shocked as you were that she actually threw the punch at you. She’d never physically done things to you before, just verbal assaults in passing. Her blue eyes were wide with what looked like terror and regret. You narrowed your eyes into Y/E/C slits and stared her down.

 

There were so many choices of how you could respond, you could punch her stupid nose and get her covered in red stuff too. Or you could stomp on her little pink painted toes that poked out of her peep toe shoes. You could splash her right back and ruin her purple gown. There were so many options to choose from…

 

“You’re pathetic.” You stated in a monotone with a little tilt of your head before turning around and walking casually out of the gym like you were not dripping punch all over the floor and everyone wasn’t starring at you.

 

Peter was standing just feet away, his mind churning with how he could come and say hello to you without coming off like a totally idiot. He stopped a couple of times, chewed his bottom lip in shy worry before continuing across the room again. He was in the middle of another worried stop when a girl in a gaudy (not to mention ugly) dress suddenly threw punch all over you, making your beautiful smile halt and fall. His eyes widened and everything felt like it was going a million miles an hour, within a blink of an eye you were walking away out of the gym. This had never happened to him before, everything going so fast, usually he was the one going faster than a bullet, not some gorgeous girl. It took him a second to compose himself, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t reacted and tried to use his powers even at a low level to intervene. It was one of the amazingly rare moments Peter Maximoff was startled to the point of being unable to move.

 

With an equal amount of guilt over not helping you out and worry if you were alright he rushed out of the gymnasium and down the hallway after you. Surprisingly you were not in the hall, right after you passed the threshold you started to cry and rushed to the girl’s locker room. You were sitting with your back to the lockers, your head on your knees bawling your eyes out as the realization that your night had been ruined dawned on you. Peter was zooming around the halls at super speed, making doors rattle and dust bunnies scatter from under low ledges. He came to a stop and listened carefully for any sound that would lead him to you. He heard a soft whimpering from the door to his left; he turned and pushed it open, knowing full well it was a room he was definitely not supposed to enter with it being the girl’s room and all.

 

But with worry clouding his mind he pushed the door open and timidly stepped around the first set of lockers to see you sitting in the corner, crying silently. Your head snapped up and you stared at him with large, watering doe eyes filled with pain and embarrassment. There was an awkward moment were neither of you knew what to do and just stared into each other’s eyes ready to flee at any second. Then slowly, like he would scare you away if he moved too fast, Peter lowered himself onto the concrete floor and sat down with crossed legs.

 

“Hi.” He said and his eyes flickered over you quickly, you looked down at the ground and wiped tears off your red cheeks.

 

“Hi.” You replied with a cracking voice. Peter’s gaze never left you as you straightened out your dress and positioned yourself to sitting on your knees with your hands folded gently in your lap.

 

“I-um.” He started but came to a halting stop; he wasn’t really sure why he followed you here. He’d seen people get messed with before and never intervened or check up on them, as he always said _“Not my circus, not my monkey.”_

 

“Are you ok?” Was the only thing he could think to say as you looked at him with wonder filled eyes smeared with wet mascara. You nodded your head and raked your fingers through your hair shakily and just looked at your lap, staring at him was a little too much for you. You were pretty freaked out without the hottest guy in school watching you have a complete meltdown.

 

“Yeah,” you sniffed “I think I’ll be fine, the dress on the other hand, not so much.” The entire front of it was stained red and there was no hope to rescue it. The night that you had told yourself would be amazing, perfect, the best freaking night of your life- was turning into a scene from Stephen King’s book “Carrie” that had just been released. You sighed and squeezed your eyes shut, disappointment and despair filling you up to the brim like cold water. It felt comfortable, like being at home, in the swimming pool of depression- it was numbing. It was nice. You leaned your head back against the cool lockers behind you and tilted your head towards the ceiling, you were drowning in all the negativity, you were choking on it but you refused to swim to the surface. Sinking was a lot easier than fighting back.

 

“I thought one nice night out of the year would redeem a year’s worth of total crap.” You muttered and Peter waited for you to continue. He hated waiting, but right now it didn’t bother him, he wanted to hear more of what you had to say and if that meant him forcing himself to shut up, well, then that was exactly what he’d do.

 

“I just wanted one nice night,” you sighed with a grimaced “but it just had to be ruined.” You let out a deep breath, a breath of defeat. You planned on walking home, you didn’t want to ruin your friend’s night as well, and it wouldn’t be fair to them. You didn’t look forward to the long walk in the dark home and frankly it sent cold shivers up your spine, but sitting around in a punch soaked dress like a hobo wasn’t an option. You didn’t hear Peter stand up quietly and walk over you and bend down at his knees and extend his hand.

 

“The night isn’t over yet.” He said just above a whisper, you opened your eyes slowly and met his abyssal brown eyes and then to his hand with a look of confusion and tried not to blush at his proximity to you. He smiled softly at you, his hair fell into his eyes and he chuckled softly and you cracked a smile. You took his hand and he pulled you to your feet, you were a little wobbly after such a hard cry but regained your balance after a moment. He was leading you out of the door of the girl’s room when you shook your head and let go of his hand.

 

“I-I can’t go back there in this!” You gestured to your dress and his mouth formed into an ‘oh’ expression.

 

“Ok, wait here, I’ll be back in like one minute ok?! Just like” he put his hands on your shoulders “don’t move.” You frowned and planned to object but remained quiet as he darted around the corner and out of sight. Using his super speed he dashed home, broke into his sister’s room and retrieved a brown mini skirt and a cream colored jumper from her closet. He rushed back to the school and forced himself to count to one hundred in the hall so his return didn’t seem _unnaturally_ quick. It just about killed him, but he did it, he did it for you.

 

“My sister Wanda had an extra outfit in the car, I think it might fit you.” He said and handed you the outfit. You looked down in surprise and took the clothes gently from him.

 

“Oh my word Peter, thank you.”

 

“You know my name?” He threw his head back and to the right, grinning at you dimples and all like a little ray of sunshine. You went deep red and looked away from him, shifting in your high heels.

 

“I um, yeah.” You nodded your head, you mind went blank.

 

“And what is your name?”

 

“I’m Y/N.” He paused before speaking again and looked deep into your eyes, like he was trying to read your mind.

 

“Even though the circumstances are sorta sucky- I’m glad I’ve met you.” He grinned at you and stuck his hands into the pockets of his oversized varsity jacket. You were dumbfounded to say the least. All you planned on doing tonight was asking him to dance once. That was it, one dance and then implode into a black hole or something close to that, you didn’t know how you were staying this composed around him. Most of the time even thinking about him made you weak at the knees and sent you into a little giggly fit as you hugged your favorite pillow.

 

“Me too.” There were a lot of poetic ways to respond to his comment, but they were not coming to mind, so you said what you felt. And in that moment, everything he was saying you agreed with. “I’m, I’m gonna change now. Yeah. T-thanks for the clothes.” You backed up into the door and went “oomph!” on impact then laughed nervously before ducking into the locker room. You stripped your dress off and shoved it into your locker, then slipped into the clothes he had brought you. The jumper was a bit loose but the skirt fit well, they were cozy and felt comforting. Your platform shoes didn’t go with the outfit and you were tired of wearing them, so you took them off and put on the spare tennis shoes you kept next to your gym clothes instead.

 

Peter was practically dancing around the hallway as he waited for you, a huge grin was plastered on his face and he kept running his fingers through his hair. He was elated, you were talking to him, you were nice, _and you even knew his name._ Like, no one ever knew his name! He felt warm, fuzzy and pretty darn special. As the door was creaking back open he straightened out his jacket and removed the overjoyed smile and replaced it with a coy smirk, he had to play it cool.

 

“Hey.” He nodded his head and held his hand out, your slender fingers knitted themselves between his and he got tingles from how smooth you felt and at how nice it felt to hold your hand. He smiled at you, and you returned it as he lead you down the hallway and back to the dance. The music was so loud you could hear it through the thin doors and the floor vibrated with the bass. Right before he pulled open the door you took a deep shaky breath.

 

“I-I’m not sure I want to go back in there.” You whispered and he let go of the metal handle. Peter looked at you with concern at first but his face softened and he reached for your other hand slowly. You let him take it and he suddenly pulled you roughly to his chest.

 

“Well then, we don’t have to go back in.” He said as you bumped against him and he held you there, tight against his chest with you gazing up at him like a startled fawn. His arms were wrapped around you and you were sort of limp with shock, he was dancing with you in the middle of the hallway, well it was more of a swaying hug- but it was good enough for you.

 

“O-oh ok.” You managed to whisper and move your arms up and clasp them behind his neck. He grinned at you as if dancing with you was the best thing in the world, and in that moment, it was. You put your head on his shoulder with wide, crazy eyes and tried to breath normally which was a trap since his scent was intoxicating to you, only perpetuating your boy induced craziness.

 

“I love this song.” He whispered and put his cheek against the side of your head as you swayed by the entrance to the gym, the music was audible but not very loud, so you could make out his heartbeat in the quiet. It was just as fast as yours was, maybe faster, which made you blush like mad.

 

“Time in a bottle right?” You inquired, hoping you had the song name right.

 

“Yeah. It’s awesome.”

 

“Mhmmhmm. It is.” Peter smiled to himself, this girl was so many levels of rad he could barely handle it.

 

“What is your favorite album?” He whispered.

 

“Pink Floyd’s Dark Side of the Moon.” You shrugged a little since it was a pretty simple question. Peter stepped back so he could look at your face, he looked as if he was caught between perplexed and being overjoyed.

 

“What?” You asked and began to frown, worried that you had something horribly wrong. This couldn’t go wrong, everything had already blown up in your face and now that your life seemed to be getting stitched back together by this stupidly cute boy with silver hair it couldn’t just fall apart again!

 

“You’re sort of perfect.” Now it was your turn to make an odd expression. He had to be pulling your chain. He HAD to be. Boys with perfect hair, eyes and amazingly pretty faces just don’t go around calling girls they just had their first introduction to “sort of perfect”. It is wrong on so many levels. The first being is that it is way too hard to figure out if they’re being serious or not. The second is that if they are not serious you’re going to have to murder that poor boy for being such an awful creature and murder just doesn’t suit a girl like you. But your insane thoughts were thankfully interrupted in an even more unexpected action than him laughing in your face and going back to the dance to boogie with your arch nemesis.

 

Peter kissed you. He pulled you back close against him, his hands on your hips and leant in faster than light and kissed you. It was slow, sweet and amazingly perfect. He was very good. You sort of stood there for a moment, eyes wide starring at his closed lids before your hands slid up from his neck into his his straightened hair that was naturally curly and got entwined in the luscious stuff. Once you two broke apart, him grinning with his forehead resting against yours and you half gasping half giggling.

 

“That was um, abrupt.”

 

“Well my moto is go fast, or go home.”

 

“That is a great moto.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” He chuckled and leant in for another kiss you graciously allowed.

 

**_Tonight has been perfect, tonight has been perfect, TONIGHT HAS BEEN PERFECT!_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if your name is Jenna. But hey, I hope you still enjoyed some of our favorite speed demon :D


End file.
